Omega
by Lights aura858
Summary: There are few things that surprise me. I'm a green furry shapeshifter. Seriously, there's nothing freakier than that. That is until I realize there is something that does scares me. Something more horrible that Mammoth's face... being normal. And, try as I might, I don't think I can get back to my normal. Even if, the mysterious hooded figure tells me it's the only way I'll live.
1. A Strange Turn of Events

A Strange Turn of Events

* * *

Pain.I can feel it coursing through my body. Pulsing and radiating in time with my heartbeat. If I take another breath, I'll explode into thousands of pieces hurling off in a thousand directions, a thousand probabilities in the vast darkness I'm currently inhabiting.

But it doesn't make sense because I'm dead. I'm absolutely certain of that. It had been so cliche too. I had seen the stereotypical white light right before I woke, if that was what it is called, here. Why couldn't I have flashes of memories of the awesome life I had? It would have been so much cooler than a flash of white light.

Except, something's nagging me about the light. There was something more to it. Something I'm forgetting…

Dr. Light… the Teen Titans and I had been fighting Dr. Light. The fight had been going terribly. I'm not sure if it was because Dr. Light's idiotic plans had, like 12 monkeys typing on a computer, finally became something worthwhile, or if it was because the team had been in a foul mood before the fight had even started.

Technically, it had been my fault even though it hadn't been intentional and they knew it. Starfire had decided to start a new tradition at breakfast where everyone had to eat at the table and bond, just like in the movies. Like most of her phases, it probably wouldn't last the week, but until she was satisfied, she'd pester all of us until we relented.

Robin, aka Mr. Perfect, was already downstairs eating while I was trying to get a few extra zzz. I may have stayed up till 3 in the morning playing Plants vs. Zombies but I'm a pro at cat napping. I can transform into a cat after all. Apparently, catnapping is frowned upon because right when I slipped into that daze state, someone rudely shook me awake.

Prying my eyes open, I was greeted by the glowing green eyes of Starfire. "What?" It came out slightly harsher than I wanted it to, and Starfire flinched in response. I sensed Robin stiffen behind her. "Sorry," I yawned as I sat up. "Something you need?"

Starfire returned to her perky happy self. "Can you get Cyborg and Raven? It's time to eat."

I was tempted to ask her why she hadn't ask Robin but the last thing I wanted to do was cause Starfire to be disappointed. Her disappointment is worse that someone yelling at me. The guilt that follows presses down on you like a vice.

So, I reluctantly, sat up. "Yeah. Yeah. I'll get them."

Starfire clasped her hands in front of her as she hovered slightly above the ground. "Most wonderful. Thank you Beast Boy."

Even though I'm sleep-deprived, I couldn't help but smile. I made Starfire happy. She only hovers like that when she's excited. I could feel Robin's eyes bore into me as I left the room. If the the guy ever developed a funny bone, he'd be a pro at dead-pan comedy. I can never tell what he's thinking.

Trudging down the hallway, I decided to visit Cyborg first. He can be grumpy when he first wakes up but at least he doesn't hurl stuff at me like a certain someone when I accidentally interrupt her meditation.

I didn't even have to knock when I reached Cyborg's room. The doors whooshed open as soon as I got close which means Cyborg was awake. I couldn't stop the evil grin that spread across my face. If he was awake, then I could totally prank him. It was only natural since last week, Cyborg tricked me into having a bucket of water fall on me.

Needing to be stealthy, I transformed into a cat. Despite the stories that say transformation is painful, it never is that bad for me. Whenever I transform, there is always a pleasant buzzing sensation. Maybe it's endorphins rushing through my body, but I always get an adrenaline rush afterwards.

As always, when I slip into another animal skin, I'm briefly flooded with flashes of memories. The feel of grass brushing my skin as I stalk through grass. The wonder at a rolling ball of yarn or a moving light. The satisfaction of killing a mouse.

Of course, these aren't my memories. They're of the memory of the animal I transformed into. No one has ever been able to explain to me why this happens. It's not like me and the animal are separate entities. The animal is simply a form my body can change into. Still, these memories always feel familiar. Like it was experienced in a past life and it has passed down through my DNA.

Shaking the momentary haze that follows, I slunk into Cyborg's room. Knowing Cyborg, he was crouched over his computers completely immersed in a new project. Scaring the living daylights out of him would be so entertaining.

As I rounded the corner, I transformed again. The buzzing sensation and the flashes of memories hit me quickly.

I'm among my pride scanning the Savanah. Anticipation hits me like pin pricks all through my body as I watch a gazelle graze. The feeling of pure joy overwhelms me as my pounce sends me soaring through the air.

Finishing my transformation, I roared. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cyborg jump and enjoy the feeling of satisfaction that rushed through me. Only to have it ruined later, when a loud crashing sound mutes my roar.

I had been wrong. Cyborg hadn't been hunched over his computers. He and Raven had been in the process of attaching a rather large machine into the wall. I had done such a good job of scaring him and Raven, that the machine was now on the ground completely ruined.

I quickly shifted back to human form. "Eh, heh, sorry, dude."

Cyborg groaned as he rubbed his face. "Do you realize how hard it is to get another one of those?" His right eye was glowing. It only does that when he's angry and is trying not to show it.

Raven, on the other hand, floated in the air, arms crossed, and with a glare that could have melted a diamond if she had the power.

I rubbed the back of the neck as I tried frantically to come up with a good response. "It was a joke?"

I immediately regretted the words before I finished uttering them. Why couldn't I be as cool as Robin or as smart as Cyborg? Either one of them wouldn't have said something as idiotic as it was a joke.

Raven let out a frustrated sigh. "Beast Boy. Why don't you grow up already? Sometimes I wish you would just…" She stopped, apparently realizing she had expressed her emotions.

Usually, it makes me happy to see her let loose. Show some emotion. Except, this wasn't one of those times. Because what she said… what she was going to say… that hurt. It hurt a lot more than I thought it would.

Cyborg looked like a deer caught in headlights. Poor guy, first he lost whatever he was building, and now he's in the middle of the most awkward fight ever. If anyone had a right to yell at me, it was him. Not high and mighty Raven.

She put her mask up so I can't tell what she was thinking. The anger inside me is simmering. Maybe it was the remnants of the lion, but it took all of my willpower not to growl.

"Beast Boy…"

"Whatever, " I said as I turned my back on her. No point showing them I was angry. No point showing them I was hurt.

"Everything all right?"

I looked up to see Robin standing in the doorway. Starfire stood behind him, watching us with concern.

Luckily, Cyborg decided to answer. "Yeah. We'll be down in a minute."

Robin shakes her head. "Forget about breakfast. Dr. Light's back."

* * *

It's funny that that morning I can remember clearly but the battle itself is a blur. I guess I can thank that to my shape-shifting abilities.

Images of Robin dodging Dr. Light's attacks while Starfire and Cyborg blasts Dr. Light are intermingled with images of running in a pack, raising my trunk and trumpeting to the herd that I found water, and settling down into my nest on a warm tropical night.

Despite this, I was still aware of the important parts. I was back in human form, slowing getting to my feet after being hurled into a wall when I heard the shout.

Looking up, I saw Raven drop to the ground like a lead ball. She opened her eyes weakly but made no attempts to move. The others were still recovering from the previous blast. They were slow to their feet. To my horror, Dr. Light, with a smirk on his face, turned back to Raven and discharged a beam of light.

She wasn't going to get her shield up in time. I could see it in her eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I was a cheetah racing toward her.

Maybe it was a good thing that the memories of pure joy as I ran through the savannah were racing through me as I approached Raven. It helped to suppress the fear. The fear that came with the realization that I wasn't fast enough. Only a Flash would be fast enough to get her out of the way in time.

So, I did the next best thing. As I transformed back into being human, I jumped between her and the light.

I was facing her right before it hit. Her eyes were wide with horror as she reached out to me. She was trying to say something but I couldn't hear her over the roar of the light beam.

It was about to hit me. I could feel the heat of the beam searing into my back. I knew I needed to say something courageous, something to reassure her. But, I'm not cool like Robin or smart like Cyborg. With my mind drawing a blank, all I can do is smile.

Then the beam hit, and my world was nothing but white and pain….

Until now.

This place is disorienting to say the least. It's like I'm floating in dark water with no sense of up or down. To make matters worse, I can't see my body. I can feel it, but it feels like an amputee feels with a phantom limb. It's there and yet it isn't.

Thankfully, the pain's gone. It's now more like a traumatic memory.

So, this is death…. I can honestly say…

I absolutely hate it.

All superheroes come to the grim acceptance of death. I mean, it comes with the job. And the whole dying part isn't that bad. Sure, it was painful, but I don't regret my decision. It's the after that's the problem.

I thought after, I would be somewhere, good or bad, with people. If not that, then I would just cease to exist. Cease to care.

But this… this trapped in an endless dark void… all alone… This I can't accept. I can't be okay with.

I'm having a panic attack. My breath, at least I think I'm breathing, is coming out in short spurts. I need to get out of here. I need to do something.

For some strange reason, the image of me as a cheetah running through the savannah pops into my mind. I want to run. And, since none of this makes sense anyway, that is exactly what I do.

For the record, it is hard to run when you can't see or technically feel your body. I will one foot in front of the other but I never feel them connect to the ground. I think I'm pumping my arms, but I can't feel them brush against my body, or anything for that matter. I don't feel the breeze whip by me or see a change in the scenery.

The only thing that makes me think I'm running is a feeling. A feeling like the world is shifted. It's kind of hard to explain. It isn't the darkness that's changed, but more like my perspective has. An absolute clarity that what I'm looking for is forward. That if I keep going, if I keep willing myself, I'll get there.

And suddenly, there is in front of me. A strange circular purple haze that stands out from the darkness. There's nothing solid about it. It's more like a fog if anything. Still, that clarity is telling me that what I'm looking for is there. I just need to have the courage to step through it.

I let out a deep sigh. Again, is it really a sigh if you don't have a body? Whatever it was, it gives me motivation to will myself into the haze.

Purple tendrils shoot out and wraps themselves around me. They embrace me like a mother embraces a child. Like my mother used to hug me. It's warm and comforting, just like I remember it. I can't help but sob as relief washes through me.

I throw caution to the wind and let go. Let the purple tendrils pull me in. Pull me to wherever I'm supposed to go.

* * *

A loud obnoxious shrill startles me. I just want to sleep, but it's persistent, determined to wake me up.

With a groan, I pry my eyes open and am greeted by an alarm clock. In angry flashing lights, it tells me it's 7:15 am. I hit the off button as I sit up.

A smile creeps across my face. A dream. All of that had been one messed up, horrible dream. I'll go downstairs and everyone will be at breakfast. They'll be no fights and everyone will tease me for staying up so late.

With more energy than I thought I had, I'm up on my feet, taking in every detail of my room. Happy that I'm back where I belong…

Except I'm not where I belong. This isn't my room. Glancing out my window, I realize I'm not in the tower.

With growing dread, I begin to realize that maybe this isn't over after all.

* * *

L.A.: So, this is a shorter fanfic that I plan to update once a week (preferably not at night time when everyone is asleep).

Amu: (snickers) Once a night owl always a night owl.

L.A.: This is set during Teen Titans not Teen Titans Go.

Amu: We do not speak of the other except for the few occasions when they were funny and we became hypocrites.

L.A.: Anywho you know what to do. Read and REVIEW!


	2. The Life of a Teenager

The Life of a Teenager

* * *

L.A.: I'm back and before I start the chapter, I get to do my favorite part.

Amu: Reply to reviews!

Death 101 fox ve: Thanks for the review! I don't read the comics either. I mainly bases my info of the tv series. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Azarath Cat: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed Beast Boy's power description. It was so much fun to write.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the strange imaginings of my mind.

* * *

This room is creeping me out. It's like someone had pried into my mind and recreated my dream room here.

Beside my bed, there's a tv with an xbox on one side of the room and a desk with a laptop on top sits in front of the other. A poster of Plants vs. Zombies is crudely tapped to the wall next to a dresser filled with I assume clothes.

It's similar to my room at the tower except this one is cleaner. Everything is straightened up and looks as if it's been vacuumed recently. I never have time to do that at the tower. Too many supervillains being… supervillainy.

The soft sounds of pots clanging comes from outside my door. I'm already across the room and opening the door before my brain catches up with me.

If this isn't my room, then who is down there? If I'm in someone's house, they'll probably freak out if they see little green me walking down their stairs.

"Sweetie. Get dressed. You're not going to get to eat breakfast if you don't hurry up," a familiar voice says.

I can feel a lump forming in my throat. It is an extremely familiar voice. A voice I haven't heard in so long… since that day. A voice I've been longing to here just one more time. Before reason can tell me otherwise, I'm out the door and down the steps. While it only takes seconds, it feels like hours until I enter the kitchen. My momentum causes me to come to a sliding stop.

My mother is just like I remember her. Her flaming red hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her brow furrowed over her glowing green eyes as she finishes plating bacon. She's humming to herself like she always does when she working. It's slightly off key but to me it sounds like a symphony.

The happiness that overwhelms is almost painful. This is too surreal. It can't be real.

"Mom?" The word is barely a whisper, but she must have heard me anyway because she turns to face me, the plate of bacon still in hand.

She looks me up and down with an amused expression. "Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you not to stay up all night playing video games? It's your own fault if you miss breakfast." She lets out a surprise gasp at the end. That's probably because I'm hugging her. I pull her close and bury my head into her shoulder. Taking a deep breath, I can smell the vanilla from her perfume along with the smells of the breakfast she had cooked. I had forgotten this smell. Taken it for granted. That means this has to be real. It just has to be.

Mom chuckles as she pulls away. "What's that all about? You about made me drop the plate."

"Sorry," my voice quivers to my annoyance. I take a deep breath to get my emotions in check. Now is not the time to turn into a cry baby.

Mom frowns at me. I can tell from the way she's watching me that she knows something is up. "Not that I don't appreciate a hug, but is something wrong?"

Only about a thousand. What happened to the others? How did I get here? Why aren't you dead?

But, how do I explain that to her? What if something I said makes her go away? Still, I felt safe asking her one question. "How did you recognize me?"

Her frown deepens. "What do you mean?"

It was a legitimate question. When she was still alive, I was still fully human. It wasn't until after that I got my powers. When I turned green and slightly hairy.

Her eyes widen as if something dawned on her. For a moment, I'm afraid that she's going to tell me this is all a dream and then go away. She gives me a sad smile as she leans back against the counter. "You forgot to take your medication again, didn't you?"

Though she said it quietly, the words ring loudly in my ears. Of all things she could say, that wasn't what I was expecting. "Wh-what?"

She lets out a world-weary sigh as she combs her fingers through her hair. I immediately regret causing her problems. "Sweetie, we've been over this. If you don't take your medication, the hallucinations come back."

"Hallucinations?" I can't make sense of what she's saying.

She reaches out and tentatively places a hand on my shoulder. "You're not a, what did you call it, a superhero. You don't have powers and go about saving citizens with your team called the Tween Giants."

"Teen Titans," I say automatically. I don't know why I say it. It just made her look more worried. "Mom." I point to myself. "I don't understand. Why aren't you freaked out that I'm green."

Mom stiffens as if I slapped her. "I've told you. You're not green. You're a beautiful healthy boy."

This has to be a joke. She has to be in with Cyborg and the others. Maybe Raven's playing a cruel joke on me for before, because this can't be real. "Mom. Look at me."

Her hand darts out and grabs mine. She holds my hand up to eye level. "Look at yourself."

It feels like there's cotton in my mouth. Mom's holding my hand. It has to be my hand because it's connected to my body. Except, it doesn't look like my hand. It's a normal fair-skinned five finger hand. I will my fingers to wiggle. They wiggle back at me.

I jerk out of her grasp. I feel like I can't breathe. This can't be real. I need a mirror. I need to be sure.

Mom's calling my name as I run back to my room. I slam the door behind me as my eyes dart around the room. I spot a full length mirror in the corner. Taking a deep breath, I slowly approach it. The reflection staring back at me looks like me before the accident. A slightly older version of me but still the original me. Bright red hair, green eyes, freckles… I haven't seen this version of me in so long, it doesn't even feel like me.

I close my eyes and try to summon my shapeshifting abilities. Turn into a zebra, a mouse, a t-rex, anything.

But there's nothing. It's like someone has cut the cord between me and it and I can no longer reach it.

When I open my eyes, I see in the mirror my mom standing in the doorframe. She's watching me like one watches corroding dynamite. Just waiting until it explodes. "Maybe you should stay home from school today."

I take a deep breath to calm down. "No, I can go." This must be a trick. Some sort of supervillian trick to get me to reveal secrets about the Titans. I just need to play along for now until Robin and the others can rescue me.

Wait…

"School?" I wish I hadn't said that out loud. She's back in mother hen mode. I think she's a few seconds shy of tying me to my bedpost for the day.

I put on my best smile and smack my head. "You know, you maybe right about the video games. Getting my days mixed up."

"Uh-huh," Mom doesn't look fully convinced. "Just to be safe, I'm going to see if Dr. Mackey can see you after school."

Dr. Mackey?

"I know you don't like it, but maybe talking with him will help."

Great, not only do I go to school but I also see a psychiatrist? Can this messed up fantasy get any worse?

I keep the grin plastered to my face. "If you want."

Mom nods as she heads down the stairs. "Okay. Get dressed and come down for breakfast."

As happy as I was to see her at first, I'm now more happy that she's gone.

* * *

I almost didn't get out of the house. Apparently, in whatever strange universe I'm currently in, I actually eat bacon. No. Not just eat bacon. Love bacon.

My whole just want a bowl of cereal made my Mom suspect I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. I guess I liked bacon before I could, you know, turn into the animal it came from, but now the smell makes my stomach turn. At least, it helped to convince my Mom that the only reason I wasn't eating was because I had an upset stomach.

It also helped because it caused my Mom to remind me how I get to school again. In this world, I live a few blocks away from school, meaning that I walk there. It's weird just walking. Like a normal human being. Usually, I'd just fly or transform into a cheetah and run.

Also, it's weird that no one is staring at me. Over the years, I had grown used to the stares. I mean, I kind of stick out with the pointy ears and green skin. Even though the team is used to me, I sometimes catch them staring at me. It had become normal.

But now, no one gives me a backwards glance or a double take. It's like I don't even exist. And because I'm not comfortable by the sheer enmity, I'm now catching myself getting spooked by the glimpses of my reflection in the corner of my eye.

I don't get it. I had come to accept and love my amazing green furry self, but I still would sometimes secretly wish that I could have one day as my normal self. Now that I was my normal self, I'm jittery, on edge, making me jumpy and paranoid.

Someone bumps into me, bringing me back to reality. I stand blinking for a couple of seconds before I realize where I am.

I never knew high schools were so…daunting. The giant red brick building looming before me looks more like a prison than an educational building. Is this what normal teenagers feel when they approach school? Like you're slowly being constricted by a boa constrictor? It's funny, I used to watch those teen comedies and wonder how I would be in a high school scenario. Now, I can't even force myself to take a step forward.

I get shoved again which I take as my cue to suck it up and enter the school.

Inside, rows of lockers line the hallways. Randomly spaced in-between the lockers are doors to classrooms.

I feel like a trout caught in a river rapid. The mass of bodies shove me left, right, back, and forth. I'm almost dizzy from the movement.

A hand reaches out and pulls me from the crowd. "Dude. You looked traumatized."

I turn to see a boy my age grinning at me. He has dark skin, short black hair, and brown eyes behind glasses.

"Uh…"

"This is the part where you say thanks, Seymour, you're such a great friend."

I frown as a feeling of deja vu sweeps through me. Even though I don't recognize Seymour, I feel like I've met him before. For some reason my hair wants to stand on end.

Seymour stares at me expectantly.

I force a smile. "Yeah, thanks."

"You feeling okay? You look a little pale."

Despite the fact that I'm either trapped in an alternate universe or going crazy, I honestly think I'm handling it well. "No. I'm fine. Just didn't sleep well."

Seymour nods. "I feel ya. I didn't get much sleep last night either." He grins. "Had to get in a few hours of Call of Duty."

"Uh-huh," My tongue feels thick in my mouth. I'm used to being casual with the team, but with random strangers it's always hard. Just because I can pretend I'm outgoing doesn't mean that I'm actually am. I don't know if it's the exhaustion or the sheer confusion over everything that has taken place this morning, but I can barely form words let alone sentences.

"So, did you get your paper done last night?"

"Yeah, I did." At least I think I did. I have no idea what this version of me has done. I just hope it's in the backpack.

Seymour winces. "I hate English. I wish we could do something more fun. Like science."

I looked at him confused. "Okay." Does Seymour like science? Am I supposed to be okay with it?

Seymour nods. "I know I know. I'm a nerd. So sue me." Seymour starts to walk away. I follow him, hoping he'll show me where to go. He turns back and frowns. "Aren't you going to get your books?"

He glances at the locker next to his. Is that my locker? I approach it tentatively. Luckily there's no lock on it and I open it with relative ease.

Other me is apparently very similar to me. The locker is messy. Along with books, crumpled papers and empty snack bags are shoved into every nook and cranny. I'm actually surprised the locker hadn't exploded out when I opened to the door. Taped on the inside of the locker door are cut out magazine pages about video games and superheroes I don't know.

Is this the life I would have had if I hadn't become a Teen Titan? Spending days obsessing with friends over games, homework, and girls while secreting pining for the life I have now?

Seymour huffs with impatience behind me. Having no idea what my schedule is, I just take all the books I can and shove them in my backpack. It's practically bursting at the seams when I hoist it on my shoulder and face Seymour.

Seymour raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment on it. The bell rings and I follow him to my first class.

* * *

Morning classes were a blur. Math blended with English and history. I'm glad I wasn't called on. I don't think I could answer even if I wanted to.

I blink and suddenly the lunch bell is ringing and everyone is heading for lunch.

"Meet you at the cafeteria," Seymour says as he slings his backpack over his shoulder.

"Okay."

He's gone by the time I've got my things together. Out in the hallway, I find myself hopelessly confused. Every hallway and door looks exactly the same. Shouldn't there be a giant sign that tells everyone where the cafeteria is? Maybe there's a way I can discreetly ask someone without looking like a total moron.

I'm roughly shoved in the back and nearly fall over. Apparently, it's common in high school to be shoved constantly.

"Sorry, dude. My bad."

My eyes widen. Wait, I recognize that voice. Quickly, I turn around and come face to face with Cyborg.

Well, he looks like Cyborg minus the cybernetic parts. Cyborg once showed us a picture of his younger self before the accident. Now, the person standing in front of me, looks like what he would have looked like without the accident. He even has the same easy going smile.

Despite, knowing it will make things weirder, I can't help but blurt out. "Cyborg?"

He's still smiling but his forehead has crinkled with confusion.

One of his jock friends slings an arm over his shoulder. "Of course, he is. No human can stop him on the football field."

He and Cyborg high five each other before walking off.

I back away slowly, trying to process this new information. Cyborg's here and he's human and a football player? Did my Cyborg get brought to this world or is this an alternate version of him.

"Excuse me."

A group of cheerleaders brush by me. One of them has tan skin, red hair… bright green eyes.

"Starfire?" I whisper.

She doesn't hear me as she laughs at one of her friends jokes. They turn the corner and are gone.

What on Earth is going on?

I back into something with a thud. I hear the sound of books hitting the ground as I turn around.

A girl with short black hair is bent over the ground picking up her fallen books. I immediately begin to help her. "Dude. I'm sorry. I didn't see you." I hand her a book and she looks up.

Despite wearing glasses, I can still tell I'm looking at Raven. She averts her gaze. "It's okay." Her voice is barely above a whisper. She seems…shy.

Either that or I'm freaking her out with my slack-jawed appearance. She grabs her remaining books and practically bolts before I can get another word in.

As I watch her leave, I soon find myself making eye contact with Robin. He's leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed. Wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket, he seems to have been watching me for a while. Even though I can't see his eyes, I get the feeling he analyzing me in typical Robin fashion. I must have held eye contact a little too long because he breaks eye contact and walks away.

Leaving me by myself in a deserted hallway wondering what the heck just happened.

* * *

"You've been awful quiet today."

I blink as I'm brought back to reality. My mind had been replaying the events from earlier today so many times that I had forgotten I was in the therapy session.

Dr. Mackey sits across from me. He reminds me a little like a thin Santa Claus. He has white hair and a short white beard. Glasses are over his black eyes. His expressions are warm and friendly. I guess it's meant to make me want to spill my guts to him or something.

I shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "I just…don't know what I should talk about."

Dr. Mackey nods. "That's understandable. These conversations are always hard to start." He glances down at his notebook that he's been writing in. "Can I ask you a question?"

I shrug. "Sure." I'll probably have no idea how to answer it. I have no idea how this version of me is.

"Your mother said you had another episode this morning. Where you thought you were…" He squints at his notebook. "a Beast Boy and work with a superhero group known as the Teen Titans." He meets my gaze. "Do you believe this is true?"

"I don't know." I mean despite what they think, I know it's true. Even if I couldn't transform now. Even if I'm in an alternate world where I'm apparently suffering from delusions of grandeur.

"The thing about these…thoughts…" He's choosing his words carefully. Probably trying not to set me off. "They feel and appear real."

"Okay…" How do I get out of this without appearing crazy? There's got to be a way I can fake it until they come get me.

"It's hard to tell the difference because in these illusions, we can create an entire history around them."

"Huh?" I'm apparently a fountain of words right now. But seriously, this is what other me is dealing with? No wonder Mom's…uh, other mom is worried about me.

Seeing he's got my attention, he leans forward. "How about we go over the accident again."

"Accident?"

 _The screech of tires. The smell of burning rubber. A flash of blue bearing down on me._

Wait, what? What was that?

Dr. Mackey nods. "I know it's hard. You want to forget it and move on. But that car hitting you a year ago is what has stemmed this alternate history you've created."

"That's not true." The words are out before I can control myself. I've got to remember he isn't talking about me. He's talking about the alternate me.

"You were laid up in the hospital for six months. Helpless while they slowly reconstructed your shattered legs."

 _The itch of the iv in my arm drives me crazy. The sterile smell keeps me on edge. Pain radiates from the two casts elevated in front of me. The heart monitor is loud in my ears._

I'm feeling the tension building in my shoulders. I don't like where this conversation is going. I don't like that it's too easy to imagine. I can't, I mean alternate me, can't be crazy.

"It was only reasonable to create a world that you could escape in. A world where instead of your body betraying you, it could morph into anything that you willed it to."

 _The heart monitor is roaring. So loud. Too Loud._

"Stop," my voice is trembling. I can't stop it no matter how hard I try.

"Your friends stopped visiting. They had moved on with their lives and you were lonely. That world gave you friends. It gave you the feeling that you were needed."

 _The sound of the heart monitor feels as if it's going to swallow me whole. It's all I hear. It's all that exists._

"That's enough!" I hadn't realized I had gotten to my feet. My fists are clinched and my body is quivering. I don't want to hear this. I don't want to see this. This is… This is…

Dr. Mackey tilts his head to the side. "Why should I?"

"Because you're wrong. It is real." Why did I say that? Why is he getting under my skin? I'm just imaging things. None of this is real. It can't be.

Dr. Mackey's eyes narrow. "Then prove me wrong."

"What?"

"Change. Change into an animal. Any animal and show me that what I'm saying isn't true."

He has that knowing look that I want to smack off his face. Because he knows I can't do it. The fog, the disconnect, it's still there. I can't feel them anymore. It's like I'm cut off from my animal forms, completely.

When I don't do anything, Dr. Mackey places a comforting hand on my shoulder as he gives me a reassuring smile. "I know it's hard to hear this. And I wouldn't keep pushing it but you need to understand…"

He makes sure I'm looking at him before he continues. "Because despite how much you want to resist, deep down, isn't there a part of you that believes this is true?"

Despite my desire to protest, my absolute certainty that my live as Beast Boy is real, I can't suppress that small little voice that whispers from the crevices of my mind: What if?

* * *

3 days. 3 days since I woke up in the world. I've adjusted to the routine and sadly I've kind of gotten used to it. This would have been my life if I wasn't Beast Boy, after all. Staring blankly at my locker door, I can't help but wonder if I will be stuck here forever. As far as I can tell, the team haven't been able to come get me. That is if they can. Or…

If what Dr. Mackey says is true. I really did imagine them.

I shake my head as I snap out of my stupor. I can't think like that… not yet. Those images I saw were just my stupid overactive imagination playing tricks on me again. I have to remain focused. I'm already a freak at this school having these random space case moments. I can feel them all staring at me strangely.

I just have to get used to it. To being normal.

Exhaling loudly, I open my locker door. As I do, a piece of paper flutters to the ground. I bend down to pick up it up. I guess I need to clean…

My eyes widen as my breath catches in my throat. On the paper are two words. Two words that make it feel like time is standing still and my body is frozen. In big black block letters they glare back up at me. Just two words and my life here shatters.

WAKE UP.

* * *

L.A.: And that's the end of Chapter 2!

Amu: Well, at least you updated on time. Still a night owl though.

L.A.: In regards to Beast Boy's back story I used references from Young Justice Series. I don't read the comics and I couldn't find in the tv show where they got into his back story before he joined the Doom Patrol.

Amu: Ah, Young Justice. Great first season. Terrible second season.

L.A.: Anywho, you know what to do. Read and REVIEW!


	3. A Chat About Dreams

A Chat About Dreams

* * *

Review Responses:

Azarath Cat: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying it. Good to know about Beast Boy's description. I knew I would mess something up so I figured basing it off of Young Justice's would help me some.

ColoredKittens: Thanks for the review! Cliff hangers are the worst. At least I'm staying on schedule so far so hopefully it won't be too bad.

buttermilk: Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying it.

* * *

My breath is coming out in short spurts. The sounds of the hallway are muted except for a distant beeping sound that I can't place. I lick my lips but it does nothing to get rid of my dry mouth.

I'm dreaming? That's not possible. My dreams don't make sense. They are generally about purple dinosaurs doing the can-can while a giant ice cream tries to eat me. They aren't this complex, this…normal.

The beeping is louder.

I squint at the paper in front of me. The words seem to mock me. Wait, aren't you not supposed to be able to read in dreams? Wasn't that a rule? Someone's playing tricks on me. I'm being picked on.

The beeping stops.

Wake up…

I shove the paper in my pocket. I need to process this, time to think. I turn around to find the entire school hallway deserted. That's strange, I never heard the bell.

I frown. Come to think of it, I'm not hearing any sound. No muffled sounds coming from the classrooms. No ticking of clocks. No sound except for my thoughts which seem to echo down the hallway… which absolutely makes no sense. I may or may not being sleeping but I definitely feel like I'm going crazy.

The sound of footsteps snaps me out of my stupor. They sound like they're coming from the end of the hallway. Looking up, I feel myself tense.

Someone is standing at the end of the hallway. Judging by the body shape, the person appears feminine. I can't be sure though because the figure wears a hooded white cape that covers any distinguishing features.

What I can tell is that the figure is looking right at me.

I need to calm down. This is probably nothing. There's a small part of me that hopes that it might be Raven. Granted she prefers black, but the hooded cape looks eerily similar to hers. Of course the Raven here is a shy library nerd, but you never know.

Suddenly the figure motions me to come toward her.

Could it be? Was I right?

I take a step forward and the figure takes off running. "Hey wait!"

But the figure ignores me as she heads to the hallway on the right. Not wanting to lose her, I chase after her.

What I wouldn't give right now to have my transformation powers. I could transform into a cheetah or hawk and catch her in a heartbeat.

But, because of my current condition, when I round the corner, she is already at the double entrance doors and pushing them open to head outside.

Charging after her, I can feel sweat forming on my face as my breathing came out in short spurts. Why am I so out of shape? The way my legs feel, it's like I'm trying to run through waist deep muddy water. What is wrong with me?

We're running down a sidewalk now. She's a few feet ahead of me. It's strange but the sidewalk, road, everything seems deserted. Not a soul in sight. I'd stop to ponder it if I wasn't so determined to catch the hooded figure.

Why am I so determined to follow her? Because her cloak reminds me of Raven's? For all I know, she's just some lunatic with a cloak fetish.

I come to a stop and bend over to catch my breath. As if sensing me, she stops as well. Turning back to face me, she motions me to follow her.

I shake my head. I'm tired of this cat and mouse game. "Hey. Why-"

I never get the chance to finish my sentence. I barely blink and she's in front of me with one hand clamped over my mouth and the other in the shushing position.

I raise my eyebrows. What the heck? Now I can't speak?

She must realize that I'm about to protest because she makes the shushing gesture again. Despite the hood hiding her features, I get the distinct impression that whatever her reasoning for the quiet, it's urgent and she's desperate for me to understand this. And, despite the warning bells going off in my head, I feel like I should listen to her.

What can I say, I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress.

Again, she must sense my decision because she takes her hand off my mouth and grabs my hand. Giving my hand a gentle tug, she motions to a small outdoor cafe on a side street up ahead.

I shrug and let her lead me there. Maybe then I'll get my answers.

There are still no people around. The cafe itself looks closed. The hooded figure ignores all this as she takes a seat at one of the tables. She motions to the seat across from her.

I sit down and nervously glance around. What am I doing here? What do I expect out of all of this?

I jump when a small brown cat hops on to the table. Its tail swishes as it watches me with golden eyes.

Uh…

"We should be okay for now," The figure voice is barely above a whisper. I had gotten so used to the quiet that her voice is slightly disarming.

"Okay." I don't know why I'm whispering. It's not like anyone's around.

The figure takes off her hood. She's my age with pale white hair pooling over her shoulders. Her eyes, bright blue, are practically glowing from her pale white skin. I would have thought she was a ghost if she hadn't grabbed my hand earlier.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Clara and we don't have much time." Her eyes dart around the cafe. "He'll notice soon."

"He? Who's he?"

She turns back to me. "The one who's keeping you in this dream."

I laugh awkwardly. "How can this be a dream. It feels so-"

"Real?" Her eyebrows quirk. "That's the point." She motions around her. "Isn't it strange that there's no one here even though this area should be busy at this time of day?"

I bite the inside of my cheek. I had noticed. It was weird, disconcerting. "But how-"

"You were probably knocked out somehow. He" She practically spat the word out. "took advantage of that and brought you to this dream world leaving your body in a coma."

My eyes widen. "Dr. Light's beam?"

She nodded.

I glance back at the cat.

It's now a blue bird. It cocks its head at me.

"Don't mind Figment. He changes in response to the subconscious of people around him."

So, he's an animal shapeshifter, just like me.

Figment suddenly transforms into a small box. Or maybe not.

"Wait, so you said subconsciouses. That means you are-"

"A real person," she nods. "Yep, and just like you I'm stuck in this dream world that he created." Her expression darkens as if she's reliving a bad memory.

I shift uncomfortably in my chair. "You keep referring to a he. Who exactly is he?"

Clara snaps out of her stupor. "He goes by many names. Nightmare. Illusion. Sandman. Morpheous." Her lips twitch. "Though those last two I think are used to tick the real one off."

"And he captures people in dreams?" I lean forward. "Why?"

Clara shrugs. "That I'm not sure of. Perhaps it's to steal your life energy. Perhaps if he traps enough people here, it'll somehow allows him to slip into the real world. Your guess is as good as mine."

I resist the urge to shiver. Being stuck here while in the real world, my body is slowly wasting away? The thought is too morbid to think about.

The sound of a bird chirping causes both of us to start. Tense, Clara glances at Figment.

Figment, still in box form, hops of the table. By the time he hits the ground, he's a small gray wolf. He nods his head at Clara before trotting toward the street.

"Where's he going?"

"To provide a distraction." She turns back to me, suddenly serious. "You can still escape this world, but there isn't much time left. By Friday, you will have to gather the Teen Titans…"

My eyes widen. She knows about that then…

"Yes, I am aware of who you are and of your team but that's besides the point." She leans forward. "You need. to convince them to gather with you at the place were you finally became a team. Only then can you break his hold over your dream world."

I frown. "Why do I have to do that?"

"Because it is a memory. And memories are more powerful than dreams just as reality is more powerful than illusion."

"Easier said than done. They all think I'm a freak."

Clara tilts her head to the side. "They may not be real but they are still manifestations of your friends. Which means they will still act like the real ones."

I sink back in my chair. "Still… Wait, I only have three days? That's ridiculous."

Clara's lips quirk. "You're a superhero. You've worked under worse time restraints."

I swear, she's mocking me. Why is it I finally get help and the person mocks me.

A distant howl causes us to stiffen. Clara gets to her feet. "It's time for me to go."

"Right now? But there's still so much-"

"Just do as I say and everything will be fine." She grabs her hood and pauses, "don't tell anyone of our discussion. They're manifestations but he can still eavesdrop through them. Trust no one."

"Then how do I convince the Titans to work with me?"

She doesn't say anything as she puts her hood on. " That's up to you. Good luck."

I blink and I'm back in the school hallway in front of my locker with students running to get to their class before the final bell.

Did I just imagine all that? Had that been the dream or am I now going crazy? I shove my hands into my pockets. My eyes widen when I feel something in one of them.

I pull out the note and smooth it out.

WAKE UP.

I clinch my fists, the paper making a satisfying crackle. I may not know what is going on, but I'm determined to find out.

* * *

L.A.: Yay! I'm staying on schedule!

Amu: It's a miracle. No, seriously, it is.

L.A.: Anyway, you know what to do Read and REVIEW!


	4. The Importance of Omegas

The Importance of Omegas

* * *

L.A.: And I'm back!

Amu: With a shiny new chapter.

L.A.: Hope you enjoy!

Azarath Cat: Thanks for the review! Eh, I know it was an info dump but if you enjoyed it then that's all that matters. And, sorry, no spoilers you just have to wait and find you, ha.

Cracked Shot: Thanks for the review! Yep, an info dump. I'm trying to keep this story short (as if it were a 30 minute episode on tv) so I couldn't think of a better way to do it. But that's what fanfiction is for, right? To practice. (and don't worry, you didn't hurt my feelings. I appreciate you took the time to review)

* * *

You would think that since they were representations of my teammates, I would have no problem convincing them. Maybe… if I could even talk to them.

Cyborg's teammates were like a impenetrable wall that would shove me back without even being aware I was there in the first place.

Starfire's cheerleader friends created a different kind of wall. I would get within a few feet and they would turn and give me their best withering glares. I'd feel my knees lock up and my mouth dry out as I watched them lead her away.

Raven would be easy to talk to, if she wasn't as antisocial as the real one. If we met in the hallway, she'd immediately turn around and walk the other way before I could even raise my hand to wave.

Then Robin…well, like the real one, he'd simply vanished without letting anyone know where he went.

So, a day passed and no results. At least, I assumed a day had past. Now that I'm aware it's a dream, I'm noticing the strange inconsistencies. Like how I'll be at the beginning of English class, blink, and then I'm sitting in the cafeteria.

If this keeps up, I'll never have a chance.

"You're not eating."

I look up and see my Mom watching me worriedly from across the dining room table. It's dinner time and my Mom had gone all out with a pork roast, mashed potatoes, and peas. I think she's trying to get me to eat meat because I've been constantly avoiding it. I'm pretty sure she thinks my vegetarianism is just a fad. If she only knew…

"I'm fine. Why?"

She points to my plate. "Because you're playing with your food."

I glance down at my plate. As I was daydreaming, I had decorated my mashed potatoes with peas. I'm not hungry anymore so I've apparently been doing this more and more often. I don't know if it's because I know it's a dream or if there's something wrong with my body in the real world. I don't know which I'd rather prefer to be happening. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."

She props her head up with her right hand. "You know you can always talk to me."

I'm tempted. I really am. When my mother was still alive, she'd always know the right thing to say no matter the problem. Even when I got older, and wasn't a blabbering cry baby, she'd know that a bowl of ice-cream and comedy on the tv always made me feel better.

But, this isn't my mom. She's just a figment and possibly, secretly working for the person keeping me trapped here. I can feel a lump in my throat.

"I'm fine," I manage to say then quickly destroy my mashed potatoes and green peas masterpiece by shoveling it in my mouth.

My mom watches me with a sad look on her face, but she doesn't press me.

Even though she isn't real, it doesn't stop the feeling of guilt that creeps up in me.

* * *

I stare up at the high school building that looms before me. It like its mocking my inability to even start this plan in motion. Students brush past me as if I'm not even there. I secretly hope that by some miracle one my teammates will brush past me, but that will be sheer dumb luck.

Who am I kidding? I'm no leader. That's Robin's job. I'm just supposed to be the good looking comedic character who lightens the mood. This is impossible. All I have is today and-

"Tomorrow."

Although it's a whisper it cuts across the school yard as if it were shouted. Everyone has faded away again and as I turn around I already know who will be there.

"Come to mock me?"

Clara shakes her head. "Just to talk." She motions to her left. "Care to join me?"

I turn and am only slightly surprise to see that we are now standing in front of the cafe again. Dream logic will never make sense.

I shrug as I take a seat across from her at the table. "It's not working."

She cocks her head at me. "How do you if you haven't even tried."

I frown at her. "You're spying on me?"

She just stares back, unblinking.

I sigh. "It's a lot harder than it looks. I mean they don't even know me here and I can't just go up and tell them they're dream representations of the Teen Titans."

She shakes her head. "That wouldn't be a good idea. You can't fully trust them. He could control them if necessary."

I narrow my eyes at her. "How do I know that I can trust you?"

Her lips quirk. "Touche."

I groan as I slouch back in my seat. "This is hopeless. I can't do this by myself."

"Then stay here forever and let your body waste away."

I glare at her. "You're helpful."

She shrugs.

"Is that what happened to you?"

For once there's a crack in her armor. I see a glint of sadness in her eyes. "I didn't know until it was too late." Even though she's looking at me, I don't think it is me she is seeing. Her gaze is unfocused, as if she is far away. "I can still feel my body. It's breathing but as each day passes, the connection becomes less and less." She smiles weakly. "It's about threadbare now."

I fidget in my seat. "I'm sorry."

The armors back up. She fold her hands in her lap. "That doesn't matter now. You still have time."

"Don't suppose you can help me?"

She shakes her head. "If I did, he would notice and stop it." She leans forward. "Do you know about wolf pack dynamics?"

I'm caught off guard by the question. Why on earth are we talking about wolf packs when each second that passes, I'm more likely to be stuck here forever. "I used to transform into one so I'd say I know some."

"So you know the importance of the omega?"

"I… no?"

"For a long time, everyone thought the omega was the weakest." She leans forward. "He never could compete with the Alpha and Beta and pretty much his only purpose in the pack seemed to be the goofy uncle to the pups."

I frown. "What's the point to-"

She holds up a finger to silence me. "However, it was soon revealed that the Omega is one of the most important members." She pauses as if she's daring me to question her.

Despite not wanting to satisfy her, I still ask it. "Why?"

"Besides giving the females a break from their cubs, he also intentionally broke up fights between Alpha and Beta by distracting them with his silliness. In fact, without him, the pack would most definitely destabilize and disperse." She stares intently at me as if she's willing me to understand. "You don't need to be the leader to bring your team together. You're omega. The team will form and stay strong because of who you are."

"I…" I don't know what to say. Sure, everyone's always made me feel important like I'm a integral part of the team but the idea that I have the strength to keep us together? That's just… crazy.

Clara smirks. "You'll see. I'm right."

I blink and we're suddenly in front of the school again. "Wait. That's it? That's all I get?"

Clara shrugs. "That's all I've got time for." She smiles at me, reassuring this time. "Good Luck, Omega."

I didn't blink this time but it didn't matter. It was like one second she was there, and the next everything was back to the way it was when I first got there.

The bell rings and I rush inside.

* * *

Day Two is a fail. Once again, the obstacles that were causing problems for me before were still hindering me.

There was something I was missing but for the life of me I can't figure it out. What am I supposed to do? Turn into a wolf and run around goofily and wag my tail? Even if I could still transform, it sounds like a stupid move.

A loud clang snaps me out of my revelries.

My Mom is sitting across from me. Her face is flushed and the knuckles are white form her gripping her cup so hard. I'm guessing that's what made the noise.

"Something wrong?"

"Obviously." She sighs as she calms herself down. "I just hate seeing you like this."

I frown. "Like what?"

She motions to me as if that explains everything. "Shut off. Not talking to me."

I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "I am talking to you."

"Not about your problems." She relaxes her grip on the cup. "Ever since the incident you've been like this."

I feel a pang of guilt run through me. I hate to see my Mom like this. This isn't real but to her it is. I bite the inside of my cheek. "It's just a lot to take in."

She reaches out to take my hand. "Do you need to see Dr. Mackey again?"

I resist the urge to yank my hand away in fear. Despite his desire to help, something out that guy makes my hair stand on end. "No. I'm fine just having problems making friends at school."

It wasn't a total lie. It wasn't a total truth either. But, talking to Mom made me feel better. Just like old times.

Mom laughs. "Really? How is that possible? How could anyone resist my sweet boy."

I roll my eyes as I pull my hand away. "Ha. Ha."

"Okay, maybe I'm biased," her expression softens, "but, it doesn't matter. They'll see in the end."

"If I can ever get a chance to talk to them." The words slip out before I can stop them. Crud, I'm getting too relaxed.

Mom frowns. "What do you mean talk to them?"

"They're just surrounded by their friends. Don't have time." I'm saying too much. I know I am. Any minute, she'll put two and two together and this mysterious guy who's holding me captive is going to appear and kill me.

Instead she just slowly shakes her head. "I know I'm your mom and I'll never understand someone not talking to you but…" she pauses and looks me in the eye. "if they won't talk to you, write them a letter. With your charisma, there's no way they can resist you."

I smirk. "A letter? Are we back in the pony express days?"

She narrows her eyes at me. "I'm not that old. And, what works in the past still works now. If it ain't broke…"

I can't help but smile as a warm feeling spreads throughout me. Despite not being my real mom, she still gives me the same support and comfort as my mom did. It was just what I needed.

Judging from her expression, I can tell she knows. She begins to clean up. "All right, get to bed. I'll clean up."

I nod as I head to the stairs. At the base of the stairs, I pause and glance back at her.

She's humming to herself as she washes the dishes in the sink. Her red hair is pulled back except for one piece that hangs loosely by the side of her face. Her eyes practically glow though I feel part of that comes from the serene smile on her face.

It's a good image to keep in my mind and, if everything goes to plan tomorrow, probably one of the last I'll ever have of her.

Despite the hint of sadness I can feel lingering in the back of my mind, it feels like this moment, this experience, is the way things were supposed to go. It feels right.

"Mom?"

She pauses and glances back at me. "Yeah?"

"I love you." I put as much emotion as I can into those words. Even though this is just a representation of my mother, I feel that through her, my real mother will hear them.

Her whole face lights up. "I love you too, sweetie."

That was all that was needed to be said. I'm ready now. With a strange absolute certainty, I know that tomorrow everything is going to work out.

* * *

L.A: Or will they?

Amu: Why are you acting that way. You already know what's going to happen.

L.A.: Anywho you know what to do Read and REVIEW!


	5. A Reluctant Alliance

A Reluctant Alliance

* * *

L.A.: Back again!

Amu: The fact that you are keeping to your routine is slightly scary. I don't know whether to be happy or concerned.

L.A.: Thanks for the vote of confidence. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

Review Replies: Only 1 this time =(

 **Azarath Cat:** Thanks for being the only reviewer last chapter. I appreciate you taking time to comment. And yes, wolves are amazing! I haven't read the series but it sounds interesting.

* * *

My imaginary Mother was right. When all else fails, sometime the best solution is the old school one. Since I couldn't talk to them directly, I wrote them letters. They may be hard to approach, but their lockers were completely defenseless.

It's lunchtime now, and I'm in the computer room waiting anxiously for them to arrive.

I've chosen my words carefully, tailoring each letter to them, promising them an opportunity to get something they want. If they are like the real ones, they'll come. Still, I can feel that lingering doubt rearing its ugly head in the back of my mind. If they don't come… if this doesn't work…

I perk up when the door handle turns. The door swings inward and Raven stands before me. When she makes eye contact with me, her face immediately reddens. She looks as if she's ready to bolt.

"Um," I say, "we're waiting on a few others. We're supposed to start when they get here."

"Okay," her voice is barely above a murmur. She hurries to a seat and practically drops in it. Pulling out a book, she keeps her eyes trained on it.

The silence takes over again. I've got one to come but where are the others?

The door opens again and Cyborg is standing there, frowning. "Am I?"

I nod quickly. "Yep. Just waiting."

He takes a seat as well.

A moment later, Starfire arrives. Same question. Same answer. I'm starting to hope. Maybe this will work after all.

We're all sitting awkwardly around the computer lab. None of us run in the same social circles so none of us know what to say.

Cyborg shifts impatiently in the chair. "How much longer do we have to wait?"

"There's supposed to be one more…" Is Robin not going to come? Did I not guess right about what would convince him to come here.

The door barely opens with a creak. If I hadn't seen a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye, I would have missed Robin slipping into the room. He leans against the wall with his arms crossed and his expression unreadable behind the sunglasses.

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Everyone's here." I can't believe I can say those words.

"So…" Starfire looks around. "Where's the teacher?"

Oh, right. Here comes the harder part. In order to get them to come I had to lie and say the note came from one of the teachers. Sure it was weird for a teacher to put a note in someone's locker, but I guessed that they wouldn't want to risk a teacher's wrath.

"There is no teacher," I say as I inch to the door. I want to make sure they don't bolt when they know the truth. "I sent the notes." I lock the door. It makes a loud audible click.

Apparently that was a dumb move because everyone's immediately on their feet.

"What the heck," Cyborg yells.

Robin's hand instinctively reaches for his inside jacket pocket. For a brief moment, I swear he's going to pull a birdarang on me.

"Wait," I hold my hands out in a placating gesture. "Look I know I stretched the truth, but I really need your help."

Robin frowns. "I don't help people I don't know."

Starfire nods. "I have to agree. I do not like to help people who lock me in classrooms."

I wince. This is definitely not how I wanted to start this conversation. "Look I know this is weird, but I'm desperate."

"Let's hear him out." Raven's voice is so quiet, I almost missed it. Everyone turns to look at her. Her face reddens as she looks to the ground. "I mean we're already here."

Everyone turns back to me. I can feel their gazes boring into me. It's unnerving.

"Well?" Cyborg's crosses his arms. "We're waiting."

I lick my lips nervously. Okay, I just have to explain to them what I need. I'm Omega. I can keep this team together. "Ummm…"

Starfire shifts impatiently. "Lunchtime is almost over."

"Okay," I let out a deep breath. "This is going to sound weird but I need you guys to come with me to a specific location. That's it. After that, I can give you what was agreed upon in the notes."

Robin glares at me. At least I assume he's glaring. It's kind of hard to tell with his sunglasses hiding his eyes. "Sounds sketchy. I'm out."

Not the positive start I'm looking for. I back into the door. "No, I'm serious. We leave now, we'd be there in about an hour. Then you're done."

Raven pales. "We have to skip school?"

"It'll be an adventure." I urge. They seem to perk at that. I guess it makes sense. In order to do the job, we do we have to have a desire for adventure. For the unknown.

"What kind of adventure?" Starfire tries to act as if she's disinterested but I can see the sparkle in her eyes. She's curious despite herself.

I grin. "A good one. One you'll be able to brag to your friends about."

Cyborg crosses his arms. "And how do we know you're not leading us into a trap?"

I smirk. "You can leave at anytime. I can't take on all of you." I glance at Cyborg. "Especially you."

Cyborg cracks his knuckles. "Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure you won't stop me."

I gulp. Can the old Cyborg come back please? Preferably before this one pummels me into the ground. "So," I glance from person to person. "Are you in?"

They glance at each other. In this world, they've never hung out together but it seems that now they have common ground when it came to me. I just hope it's in my favor.

"Okay," Starfire says.

Cyborg shrugs. "Sure why not."

Raven wrings her hands. "I suppose skipping half a day won't cause too much trouble."

Everyone turns to Robin. His face is expressionless. "Fine."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Okay then." I step back from the door. "Follow me."

* * *

It took some work, but after 40 minutes we were finally approaching our destination. Despite the tower not existing here, I can still see the island peaking out from the lake. Here, the island is a natural park with a long walking bridge connecting it to the main land.

The group has been quiet ever since we started out. It makes me wonder what they're thinking. Are they going to get bored? Are they going to disappear before I can get them there?

As we walk across the bridge, other thoughts crowd my mind. What's going to happen when we set foot on the island. Will the tower appear? Will everything turn back to normal? Will I wake up?

"We're going to the park?"

Despite Raven's voice being so quiet, I nearly jump out of my skin. I'm going to be so glad when I quit being so jumpy. "Yeah, there's something there."

Robin frowns. "You keep saying that but you don't elaborate on what it is you are expecting to find there."

"I'm not exactly sure."

Cyborg glares at me. "You just sending us on a wild goose chase?"

I wince. I really hope he's not about to punch me. "No, it's there. I don't know what it is, but I'm certain I will know it when I see it." At least I hope that's how it works. Otherwise I'm screwed.

Starfire shakes her head. "This is most strange. Most strange indeed."

We're almost at the end of the walking bridge. I step onto the island and turn to face the others. As they step onto the island, I close my eyes and brace myself.

This is it. I've done it. I'm going home.

"Uh… so what now?"

I open my eyes. Cyborg, still in this form, and the others are looking at me as if my head's about to explode. I frown as I glance around.

Everything is still the same. People are milling about the island. There's no tower.

The others look as if they are about to bolt.

"I don't understand. Something should have happened." But, nothing had. I couldn't have gotten it wrong. We became a team when we built the tower.

Unless…

A growing dread creeps through my body. Unless, I misunderstood. The Titan Tower was when we declared we were going to be a team. The battle on the spaceship against the Gordanians was when we acknowledged that we worked well as a team.

But the first time, the absolute first time, we subconsciously worked as a team was at a small video rental store on the other side of town.

"I made a mistake." I can feel my breath coming out in short bursts. "We're at the wrong place."

"Uh-huh," Cyborg said as he nodded slowly. "Well, we did what you asked so…"

"Dudes. We have to go to one more place."

Robin shook his head. "No. A deal's a deal."

"Please," I'm horrified that it comes out as a whine. "Just one more. I promise, it'll be worth it."

Starfire frowns. "I do not know. Practice will be starting soon."

I turn to Raven. She looks away. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all."

They turn to walk away. "Wait!" I have to stop them. Think of some way to keep them here. "You have to believe me. We're a team."

They stopped and turn back.

"A team?" Robin asks.

"Come again?" Cyborg adds.

Whelp. The cat's out of the bag now. Might as well go with it. "We are. You don't know it. You probably think I'm crazy, but you feel it, don't you? That we're supposed to work together as a team… as the Teen Titans."

The last two words seem to hit them like a jolt.

"The Teen Titans," Starfire acts like she's trying to speak a foreign language.

Raven frowns. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Well, well, well," a deep familiar voice says. "Seems you are more stubborn than I had anticipated."

I turn to see Dr. Mackey walking toward us. His hands are clasped behind his back and he has an amused expression on his face.

I frown. "Dr, Mackey? What are you…" I trail off as I suddenly notice the change in my surroundings.

The people, who had been originally milling about, are now standing at attention with their eyes trained on me. It's a little unnerving.

Dr. Mackey lets out a dramatic sigh. "And I tried so hard to make this world seem real." He picks up a dandelion and examines it. "Even the minute details." The dandelion suddenly catches fire and disintegrates his hands. He watches as the last remaining embers fade from sight. "Such a pity."

"You," I can feel my stomach twist in a knot from anxiety. "You're the one who trapped me here?"

Dr. Mackey cocks his head. "I did." His eyes narrow. "But how would you know that? You been talking to a little pesky birdie I take it."

"Who is that?" Cyborg demands.

I turn to face the team. Unlike everyone else, they weren't caught in the strange trance. They were still acting like before. Freaked out, but still unaffected.

Turning back to Dr. Mackey, I see his eye twitch. "How unfortunate," Dr. Mackey says as he takes a step forward. When he does the people close around us, forming an impenetrable circle. "You still have some control."

I'm back to back with the others. Starfire stares at me anxiously. "What is going on?"

Dr. Mackey brings his left hand up in the air. "I guess I'll to speed things up. Pity." He snaps his fingers.

A large man jumps from the crowd and barrels toward me. I squeeze my eyes shut and brace for impact.

There is a woomph, and I open my eyes just in time to see a wolf tackling the man and send him sprawling to the side.

Figment?

I'm jerked back to the scene in front of me as an inhuman howl rises among the crowd. The people are changed. They still appear mostly human, but at their fingers are long and claw-like, their eyes blood red, and their open mouths look like giant black holes ready to swallow me up.

"This is not good," Robin says as he unconsciously slips into a fighting position.

My thoughts exactly. I know how to fight a little bit. Robin had made sure we knew basic hand to hand combat, but it wasn't my forte. What I wouldn't give to have my powers back.

With one last howl, the crowd as one charges us. Before they can make it a few steps, a hooded figure blocks my vision as a blue clear orb surrounds us. The crowd bangs on the orb, but they can't break through.

"You're a lot of trouble," the hooded figure says.

"Clara," I can't keep the relief from my voice. "I messed up."

She doesn't turn back. Her hands are held out in front of her and she trembles slightly. "No duh, Sherlock." Her voice sounds strained.

"Hey! I tried."

"Who is that?" Cyborg asks as he points to Clara.

I open my mouth to speak but she interrupts me. "Now is not the time for introductions when I'm tried to hold back a horde of monsters."

"But what can I do? We're stuck." It is true. The crowd has surrounded the entire orb. We can barely see over their heads.

"There's still a chance You-"

She's cut off by a loud crack that rings through the air.

I glance at Dr. Mackey. He has been watching us the entire time but now his head and arms are raised to the sky. I follow his gaze and feel a chill run down my spine.

The sky is blood red now with a gaping crack running through it. It's almost as if its a mirror in the process of shattering.

"What the?"

"This is bad," Clara winces as her arms tense. Holding them back must be hard for her. "He's sped up the time table."

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"He's causing a mental collapse. Shattering your dream world."

"Which means…."

"It means your time is running out." She risks a glance back at me.

"Come again?"

Her eyes fill with pity. "You're dying, Beast Boy. It means you're dying."

* * *

Amu: Dun... Dun... Dun...

L.A.: Only one chapter left and it's over.

Amu: So sad.

L.A.: Anywho you know what to do. READ and REVIEW!


	6. Only Just a Dream

Only Just a Dream

* * *

L.A.: It's up! The final chapter.

Amu: So Sad. It's almost over.

L.A.: I hope you enjoy!

Review Replies:

 **CrackedShot** : Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

 **jromero908** : Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying the story.

 **Azarath Cat** : Thanks for the review! If I get another plot bunny for the Teen Titans, I'll definitely be back.

* * *

I suddenly feel cold and my vision begins to tunnel. I'm dying? This is it? My last hurrah? I can almost hear the heart monitor again. Beating slower… and slower…

"Beast Boy!" Her voice is like a whip snapping out of my stupor. She winces when one of the monsters throws himself against the orb. It bends but doesn't break. "If you don't get to the place where you became a team before this world collapses, you're dead."

I feel like I'm on a verge of a panic attack. Trying to take deep breaths, I glance back at the others. They're cowered together looking terrified at the people banging against the orb. They aren't the teen titans. They're just scared teens who I put into a terrible mess.

"We're going to provide a distraction," Clara says bringing me back to reality. Up above us the sky cracks again. "When I say go, you take the titans and bolt for the place."

"But-"

"You can do it," She smiles which turns into a wince. "Ready?"

I have no choice. Behind, Dr. Mackey there is now a dark endless void that is rapidly inching closer to us.

A loud roar rings out and suddenly a T-Rex plows down the crowd behind us. Figment, still in T-Rex form, glances back at us looking not too amused with the situation.

"Go!" Clara shouts as she brings her hands together in a resounding clap. The orb explodes outward sending the crowd flying in all directions.

Dr. Mackey, now resembling the Slenderman with red glowing eyes, steps forward. "Brat!"

Clara rushes forward, her arms glowing.

Not dawdling, I turn to the others. "Go to the bridge now!"

They don't hesitate, probably because of the angry mob that is slowly trying to get on their feet. Following them to the bridge, I risk a glance back.

Figment, now a lion, stands next to Clara growling. Clara has her arms up and they glow. Dr. Mackey glares at her as the creeping darkness threatens to swallow them whole.

Clara seems to know what she's doing. Still, I hope she and Figment will be okay.

I'm brought back to reality when I trip on the bridge. Regaining my balance, I glance down. My eyes widen as I quicken my pace.

Each step I take on the bridge, the one behind me crumbles away. I can feel it give way as my foot leaves the pavement. One misstep and I plunge into the waters below.

Luckily, the others are in front of me are running as fast as they can and are oblivious to our predicament. We just need to go a little further…

I breathe a sigh of relief as the others make it across. Just a few more steps and I'm there with them.

I take a step forward and the bridge gives way before me. I barely have time to react before I plunging to my watery death.

At the last second, something grabs me and hurls me onto the ground. Breathing heavily, I look up to see Cyborg letting go of my shirt collar. "Thanks, dude."

Cyborg shrugs. "Can't have you falling to our death before you can explain to us what the heck is going on."

I glance behind me. The darkness has completely swallowed the island, but it's seems to have halted its progression for now. Several more cracks have appeared in the sky and it now has a nasty blood red hue to it.

Raven shivers as she wraps her arm around her waist. "Back there. What happened. It's just not possible."

Starfire looks as if she's on the verge of tears. "What are we going to do now?"

"We're going to a video store."

They look at me as if I'm an idiot.

Robin frowns. "You can't be serious."

"It's the only way."

"This is crazy." Cyborg glares at me. "You're crazy."

I can feel the frustration inside me beginning to overwhelm me. This is why I always wanted to be part of a team, not lead it. I'm not good at convincing people. Heck, I have trouble convincing myself of my own decisions.

"Maybe," Raven's voice rings out surprising all of us, her especially. "But what choice do we have." She turns to me. "He seems to be the only one that knows what's going on."

"I am." Thankfully, my voice sounds more confident than I feel. "So, if you don't want to die, then trust me."

They all reluctantly nod. Not sure if that's a vote of confidence, but I'll take it.

As soon as we start out again, the lull that had followed our initial escape is shattered. The blood red sky shows more cracks. A couple of times, I'm almost sure it will completely shatter and spray me with sky glass like shards.

The eery quiet is replaced by the load moans and cries of the doomed. I can hear my name echoing throughout the city. They plead to me. Begging me to stop. It sends a icy cold chill down my spine.

As we round the corner, the city changes drastically. Parts of buildings have decayed while others glow and float. There's even a skyscraper floating upside down in the air.

Cyborg stumbles to a halt. "What the-"

"Just keep running." I try to block out the sounds. The strange atmosphere. If this is the state of my mind, I hate to think how my body looks in the real world.

We turn another corner and are brought to a stop.

The road here is completely in ruins. Large pockmarks litter the road and a giant rift lies between us and the video store.

I can see it before us, glowing like a homing beacon.

"What now?" Starfire asks.

We slowly approach the rift. Thankfully the wailing has stopped, but I can still hear the occasional cracks as the sky continues to spilt.

The rift is big but not big enough that we can't jump it… that is if we don't fall short.

"We've got to jump it."

They open their mouths to protest.

"You said to trust me." I stand up straight, trying to appear confident. I force a grin. "Come on. It's not that bad."

Cyborg sighs. "Okay. What the heck. This should be easy." Without much effort, Cyborg jumps across and lands on the other side. He grins back cheekily.

"Oh, well." Starfire shrugs before gracefully jumping across. She lands like a cat on the other side.

Cyborg smirks. "Show off."

"Hurry up." Robin says as he steps out from behind Starfire.

I do a double take. When did he jump over? I swear Robin's part ninja. He has to be.

Raven and I glance at each other. "Ladies, first."

"Okay," she whispers as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Letting out a deep breath, she rushes forward and jumps. When she lands on the other side, she wobbles for a second before regaining her balance.

All eyes are on me now. I clinch my fists as I eye the gap. The others made it fine but it still looks big. I really wish I can transform. I close my eyes and try to summon the kangaroo. I know I can't transform into it, but maybe having the mental image of the kangaroo in my head will give me some of its strength.

Opening my eyes, I exhale slowly. "Here goes nothing." I run forward and jump. Adrenaline rushes through me as a feeling of weightlessness takes over. When I'm a bird, I love the feeling. It's always exhilarating.

Halfway across the gap, the ground shakes. To my horror, the gap widens. My stomach drops as the rest of me does. I'm going to be short. I'm not going to make it. I can see the dark gap yawning towards me. Waiting to consume me.

Suddenly two pairs of hands grab me, halting my descent. Before I can comprehend what is happening, I hurled over the edge and on solid ground. Looking up, I see the team looking down on me in concern.

"Thanks again."

Cyborg smirks. "You don't get the easy way out. Not until we solve this."

"Good to know I'm still useful." I stand up and brush the dirt from my pants. The Video store is only a few feet away. We've almost made it. "Okay. Let's go." I take a step forward.

As soon as I do, the video store, everything really, disappears into a black void around us.

A loud thump causes us to turn to our right.

Clara lays in a heap in front of us. Figment is beside her. In his current shape, he looks like a gelatinous sludge. If he didn't twitch occasionally I would have thought he was dead.

"Clara," I yell as I rush toward her. Sitting on my knees, I help her sit upright. "You okay?"

She groans as she cracks open her eyes. "Sorry. Held him off as long as I could." She smiles which turns into a wince. "Ow."

A slow clap causes us to look up.

Dr. Mackey walks toward us. There's a smirk on his face as he slowly claps. "Oh, so close superhero. So close and yet you failed."

I glance back at the others. They are still this world's version of themselves. They stare back at me terrified. I glare at Dr. Mackey. "We were right there."

Dr. Mackey shrugs. "I know. So sad, isn't it?" His eyes practically glow as he stares at Clara. "And now, not only do I get to take your life, but I'll finally be rid of that little pest." He laughs and it echoes through the void, sounding like thunder.

Starfire's eyes water. "What do we do?"

I shut my eyes. What can we do? I failed. Like I always do. This was why I was so desperate to find a team after Doom Patrol broke up. I can't do this on my own.

I block out the sound as the memory comes back to me. The video store. Us fighting the Gordanians. I can still feel the adrenaline rush fighting alongside the Titans. Before them, I had almost given up. Given up on someone else accepting me. But, fighting with the team, it gave me strength. During that fight, I knew we were going to work together. It was an instinct, but I knew it was right.

A hand rests on my shoulder. "That's enough."

I open my eyes and look up. Raven stands beside me. Not this world's Raven, My Raven. Her cloak rest on her shoulder as her forehead gem glows.

Dr. Mackey stops laughing, his eyes narrow. "No…"

A glowing light comes from my right. Starfire hovers slightly in the air, her hands and eyes glowing green. "You will leave Beast Boy's mind."

Dr. Mackey's face is red with rage. "You didn't make it! You failed."

Clara shifts out of my grasp as she smirks. "Memories are more powerful than dreams."

I grin back at her. "Reality is more powerful than illusion." I didn't have to be at the video store. I just had to see it. To trigger the memory, the emotions, I felt as I fought with the team.

"This is not right!" Dr. Mackey yells.

Cyborg cocks his canon arm at Dr. Mackey. "If you don't leave, then we'll make you."

I stand up, energy coursing through me. This is my team, my family, my strength… and there is no way I'm letting this freaky looking Santa take them away from me. I glare at Dr. Mackey as I clinch my fists. "Now, get out of my head."

"Titans Go!" Robin yells as he hurls a birdarang at Dr. Mackey.

The group surges toward him. As they do, the world around me rebuilds itself. The road fades in under our feet. The sky is a pleasant blue. Skyscrapers are slowly putting themselves back together like jigsaw pieces to a puzzle.

As I surge forward, I can feel them. My animal counterparts. The connection's back and just like, me they're angry.

I'm a hungry pissed off T-Rex charging a triceratops. A honey badger who doesn't give a crud that bees are stinging me as I tear through a honey comb. A mockingbird who will take out anything that gets near my nest.

Dr. Mackey fights back with powers of his own. White beams hit us back but we still keep coming. He's not going to stop me. Not us. This is my mind. My world. My rules. And, I'm not letting him take it back again.

I'm back in human form when Dr. Mackey hits the ground. He lays slumped over himself, bruised and battered. He makes eye contact with me and smirks.

I take a step forward.

"Fine," he sighs, probably trying to appear more powerful than he is at the current moment. "You win. I'll leave."

I nearly trip in surprise. "What?"

Dr. Mackey shrugs. "You have too much control now. It would be pointless to continue." He stands up and brushes himself off as if he'd simply tripped not fought with us.

We watch him warily. I highly doubt he's quitting that easily. "That's it. You're done?"

"I know when a tactical retreat is required." His eyes narrow. "But be warned, you may have won today but I've entered your mind once." His smile turns sinister. "Which means I can always enter it again." Before any of us can react he disappears in a puff of black smoke.

I wince. "Well, that's not disturbing or anything." I turn back to my team only to discover that they have disappeared and a tall wooden door stands in their place. "Uh…"

"You did it," Clara comes to stand beside me. Figment is in her arms. He's currently a small puppy and judging from his expression, he's grumpy.

I eye the door. "So that means…"

She nods. "That door is your way back to the real world."

I feeling of elation rushes through me. I'll go through that door and wake up in the tower, surrounded by my friends. I can eat veggies and play plants vs. zombies all night and no crazy psychos will keep me in this messed up world. I glance back at Clara and my happiness deflates a little.

Clara's smiling, but I can see the sadness in her eyes. She smirks. "It's okay. I'll manage like I'll always do."

I place a hand on her shoulder. "When I get back, I'll figure out a way to bring you back, I promise."

She doesn't believe me. I can tell ,but she nods all the same. "I'd like that."

I let my hand drop. "I just wish there was something I could do for you here."

The door creaks open in front of us. A white light shines toward me, bathing me in a comforting warmth.

"There is one thing you could do for me." She leans forward and whispers in my ear as the bright light consumes me.

* * *

The first thing I'm aware of is a dull ache. The kind of ache you get when you sit in one position for too long. My feet are tingling, as if they fell asleep. It feels as if there are lead weights on my eyes and it takes every ounce of will power to open them.

I'm in the sick bay. I recognize it instantly from all the times I've ended up here after a supervillain fight. I'm hooked up to a monitor on my right where the heart monitor beats steadily. It takes every ounce of will power to fight the urge to punch it out. I've heard way too much of that sound.

The sound of rustling to my left snaps me out of my thoughts.

Raven's curled up in a chair beside my bed. They all must have been taking turns watching me. Judging from the dark circles under her eyes, she hasn't been sleeping. In fact, I don't think she had planned to fall asleep. She's still sitting up and the book in her lap is dangerously close to falling on the floor.

I don't want to disturb her but when I sit up, a twinge of pain catches me off guard and I groan in response.

Raven's eyes snap open. As she jerks, her book falls to the ground with a loud thud. Her eyes land on me. This is the time when I can say something cool.

Instead, I smile awkwardly and say. "So…what's up?" Yep, never going to be that cool leader and I'm totally okay with it.

She gives me a watery smile. "Beast Boy. You're okay. I…" She's let out probably more than her monthly allowance of emotions already and I can tell she's closing up. She's having difficulty expressing what she wants to say.

"It's fine. Let's start over."

Her expression softens.

My stomach grumbles loudly apparently highly offended that it hasn't be addressed yet and ruining the moment. I laugh. "I could do with some food though. I'm starving."

Her lips quirk.

"Beast Boy," Starfire says as she rushes into the room. "You're awake."

"Aw, man, you really scared us." Cyborg says as he and Robin enters.

"You've been out for a week," Robin added.

My eyes widen. "Really?" I mean I knew that time had passed in the dream world, but I was always told it passed quicker than the outside world. I shiver. I'd hate to think what would have happened if he had kept me there.

Before anyone could comment, my stomach let out a loud grumble of protest. Everyone smirks at me. "Seriously dudes, before we talk about anything else, can we please order a pizza?"

Everyone burst out laughing and I think in that moment we were all letting out the tension we've been holding all week.

* * *

The team wouldn't let me leave the tower for 3 days. I know they wanted to make sure I was okay, but by that 3rd day I was about to go stir crazy. I finally got them to relent when I threatened to becoming a literal bull in a china shop if they wouldn't let me out.

Before they could change their minds, I took flight as a hawk and flew out across the city. It felt good stretching my wings. Feeling the wind rush by me.

Despite wanting a change of scenery, there is something more important I need to get done. Despite parts of the dream fading away from memory, Clara and her words before I came back were still crystal clear.

 _Please come visit me in the real world. They think I can't hear them so my family's stopped coming. I get so lonely sometimes._

Maybe it was a power she had or maybe I was just determined to keep my promise, but I knew exactly where I need to go.

The hospital is on the other side of town. I've never been there personally, actually tried to avoid it at all costs, but its bright red sign is unmistakable.

She is on the fifth floor with a window view. Despite the glare I can see her laying on the hospital bed with iv and heart monitor attached.

I transform into a fly and slip through a crack in the window.

A nurse is currently checking her vitals. I wait patiently as she goes through the motions. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to transform while someone else is in the room. It would be hard to explain why a teen titan would be interested in a comatose patient.

After a few minutes, the nurse steps back. Scribbling on her clipboard, she leaves without a word. I wait for the door to click close before I transform back to normal.

Clara looks so different in the real world. Her hair is mousy brown and limp. Her eye are sunken in and her whole body looks so delicate, as if if a gust of wind will blow her a part. Her breathing is in time to the heart monitor. Seeing her wired up like this, I have to resist every urge to yank them out.

A take the seat next to her bed and carefully take her hand in mine. She doesn't react to it, not that I expect her to.

"So, hi, I came just like I said I would." I wince. What do I say? What would make any of this better. "I'm not going to be a broken record and say I'm going to find a way to bring you back, but…"

I squeeze her hand. If she can hear me from the dream world, maybe she can feel me too. "…thank you. I wouldn't be back here without your help."

The sound of voices comes from behind the door. I quickly release her hand and transform back into a fly. I give her one last glance before slipping through the crack and heading back outside.

* * *

Of course she had missed writing in the patient's temperature. She is just finishing an 18 hour shift and the lack of sleep is getting to her.

She frowns as she enters the room. She has the feeling as if someone had just been in the room. It is strange because there is no way she wouldn't have seen the person leave.

Approaching the patient, she feels a pang of sadness. Poor girl. Trapped in a coma for six months. Like Sleeping Beauty, the girl's life was passing by her while she blissfully slept.

 _I hope she has good dreams,_ The nurse thinks as she reaches for her thermometer. A flicker of movement from the corner of her eye catches her attention.

Her lack of sleep must be getting to her because she could have sworn she saw the girl's hand move as if she were squeezing an invisible hand back.

* * *

L.A.: And that's it.

Amu: It's officially over. =(

L.A.: If you haven't yet, please review. I would love to hear all of your thoughts.

Amu: Reviews feed us muses, too.

L.A.: Anywho you know what to do, READ and REVIEW!


End file.
